


Mercy's Rap

by Dliessmgg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Smut, bad rap lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: Mercy spittin some sick rhymes.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Ana Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Echo/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mei-ling Zhou/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Mercy/all women basically, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Mercy's Rap

Yo I'm Mercy Overwatch and I'm here to say

I get the pussy poppin' e-ve-ry day

Everyone has seen a slip of Widowmaker's titties

but few can say the same about her downstairs bitties

Ana is experienced, her tales can fill your ears

but she didn't squirt like that in 69 years

Ashe is rich and lives real snazzy

She uses actual diamonds for her vajazzle

The strongest of them all has to be Zarya

if you're not as skilled as me then she will out-spar ya

D.Va, Brigitte, Orisa are too young, that's all I'll say

(awkward drum solo to fill this space)

Mei looks innocent, but she's a master of knots

but even with tied hands I made her see spots

Sombra is trans, she'll tell you if you ask her

She gave me a taste of the before and after

You have to search far to find someone as eager as Tracer

but I managed to even outpace her

and when Emily became the third racer

I still overwhelmed them, I'm a double-team ace, yeah!

When you look at Moira you will only see a scowl

but my god, believe me, she can howl

You'd think Echo would best me, considering she's a robot

but she heard of my exploits and got some mods to be a ho thot

Symmetra likes to take control and push through her own interests

but with my fingers she quickly became the softest pillow princess

But my one true love, if I may,

has to be Fareeha all the way

her pleasure shines through me like sunny rays

especially when the experience makes her neigh


End file.
